This invention relates to cooking apparatus, and more particularly, apparatus for basting meat or fowl.
When meat or fowl is roasted, it is necessary to occasionally baste the food so that the same will not become dried out, tough, and tasteless. This invention provides an apparatus for automatically basting meat or fowl as it is being roasted.